


Discovery

by Riv_Riv_03



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riv_Riv_03/pseuds/Riv_Riv_03
Summary: One shot. Laura discovers the truth about Natasha. However, Natasha is still trying to discover her own truth and place in the world.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Discovery

Discovery - the act of finding something new or exploring something you haven't or choose to ignore. There are so many things you can discover about yourself, some are already known to you but not explored. Some you bury down so deep that you think they aren't there, however, they will never stop haunting the back of your mind. Constantly forcing you to discover the truth about your actions.

The truth, that's a funny concept, it can be bent in so many ways. Limitless possibilities of viewpoints, to one man or woman the true truth can never be known. Did he die or did he fake his death? Legally he is dead so surely that's the truth but on the other hand, he looked straight into my eyes a week after the funeral. So he can't be dead. See what I mean about the truth now?

Like truth nature can also be discovered.

There is beauty in its danger and solitude, a chance to stop and take a breath in the foundation of life. Never played in the mountains before, being from Russia you would think they were my childhood playgrounds. They were quite the opposite. You were sent to the snowy mountains as punishment, told to strip in the cold and not to make a sound while the leather strap hit your back. Come to think of it I had plenty of opportunities to escape the horrors of that place. I guess then I hadn't discovered what a normal childhood should be.

I will never forget the face that Laura made when she discovered the truth about my past. I sat for hours with my adoptive sister-in-law talking about how I am determined to not see it happen to anyone else. She knew I was an assassin, she discovered that when we first met. Still, she let me in her children's lives, took me in like a stray cat. She never asked my kill count till yesterday, we were playing truths with a glass of wine each. "I don't know the exact number but when I was twelve I had a kill count of 910, that was before I went rogue after Alexi's death. When Clint brought me home I had a kill count of roughly 7,334,788 give or take a few hundred." The silence after that sentence was deafening.

She stared, I stared. Both waiting for one another to react. Slowly she came towards me, I thought she was going to hit me and chuck me out. Something unexpected happened, I found my self in her warm embrace. "You poor child, no one should be forced to do such horror and unthinkable actions." That was the first time I had cried since I was 2.

My ears became aware of the sound of tiny feet running up the lake boardwalk. "Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat! You're home!" It was Cooper, he was the spitting image of his father. Yet so innocent of the hardships I and Clint went through. He hadn't discovered the truth about me. No judgement of character because of my actions. He just saw me as the cool aunt.

I have discovered a lot in my time: guilt, sadness. I have discovered love and lost it. Rediscovered emotions after having them beaten out of me. I have discovered the rock bottom and sawed high in the sky. But the best discovery I ever made was my family, this family: Laura, Clint and the kids. I had discovered my reason for living, fighting and to have hope of a brighter future. That's my greatest discovery, what's yours?


End file.
